


Height Doesn’t Matter When You’re in Bed

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi :3 first of all, I absolutely adore your stories. Second, when I was on another blog I saw this one story about Short!Reader x Sam smut…Where Sam was like afraid to hurt the reader because she was so little, about 5’3-ish. The problem was…I’m 4’11. And I have definitely stopped growing XD also, it was only with Sam ;~;. So I was wondering, could you do like a CasxReallyshort!ReaderxSam smut or something?but like it be really sweet and the guys are all careful and stuff? Thanks love :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height Doesn’t Matter When You’re in Bed

Warnings: Smut (oral, anal, double penetration), fluff, Crowley being a jerk (is that a warning?)

Fic: 

“Moose, Squirrel, Flying Monkey,” Crowley says as he looks from Sam to Dean to Cas. His eyes pass right over your head. “Where’s … oh, there she is,” Crowley says as he drops his eyes to you, “For a minute, I was afraid these morons had lost you, Little Lamb.” You were a lot shorter than all of the boys and Crowley made sure to point it out every time he saw you.

“That’s enough Crowley,” Dean says, “We didn’t call you here to chitchat.”

“I’m surprised that giant moose of yours hasn’t stepped on her yet,” Crowley replies.

“Do you have the information we need or not?” Sam asks, frustration invading his voice.

“Of course, here’s the list of names,” Crowley says as he hands Dean a piece of paper, “The list is almost as short as Y/N is.”

Cas moves forward, “If you say one more word –”

Normally, Crowley’s words didn’t affect you, but this time was different, you were done putting up with people saying things about your height. You grab Cas’ arm and cut him off, “It’s fine Cas.” You tried to keep your tone smooth, even though hurt still invaded your voice, “I’m not the one who sold my soul for a few extra inches below the belt just because my ego needed a boost.”

“Touché,” Crowley says with a smirk, “Just remember, if you ever want to sell your soul for ‘a few extra inches’, or if you ever want to see what the King of Hell sold his soul for, you know how to find me.” Crowley snaps his fingers and disappears.

You knew Crowley was just trying to upset you and you try not to let his words affect you, but you can’t help it. You turn around and head for your room, trying to move quickly as tears begin to form in your eyes; you didn’t want the boys to see you cry.

“I’m not touching this one with a ten foot pole,” Dean says as you begin to walk away. Great, more height references, you think to yourself.

“Y/N, wait, come back,” you hear Sam yell after you, but you don’t respond. Instead, you just keep walking. When you reach your room, you slam the door and lock it. You turn around and run into Cas.

“For Christ’s sake Cas, what have I told you about personal space?” you yell, more upset by the fact that Cas is seeing you like this than by the fact that he’s so close to you.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, taking a step back as you move to sit on your bed. “May I?” he asks gesturing to the empty space next to you. You reluctantly gave in and nodded your head. Cas sits down and reaches out as if to take your hand in his, but then thinks better of it. You pull your feet onto the bed, wrap your arms around your knees and try to hide your face as best as you can. “Y/N, you know what Crowley said holds no significance, right?” Cas asks in an attempt to console you.

“Yeah, insignificant, just like me,” you retort.

“Don’t say that,” Cas says, lifting your chin with one hand and taking your hand with the other, “Don’t ever say that.” His blue eyes look directly in to your Y/E/C ones. He’s the shortest of the three men and yet he still makes you feel small. You know there’s an unseen strength behind those eyes, within those hands. He could break you with a simple thought, but he doesn’t. Instead, Cas begins to pull you towards him as if he’s going to kiss you.

“Y/N,” Sam’s voice comes through the door as he knocks on it, “Can I come in?” Cas watches you as you nod before moving to unlock the door and let Sam in. Your head falls back to your knees, trying to hide your face once again. You feel the bed slump as Cas and Sam sit on either side of you. “Y/N, I’m sorry about that,” Sam says, placing his hand on your back.

“It’s not your fault,” you say as you look at him, “Crowley was only telling the truth, I am short; a lot shorter than the three of you.”

“Just because you’re short, it doesn’t mean that anyone gets to treat you like that,” Sam says as he lifts your face towards his, “The fact that you’re short doesn’t make you any less human. It doesn’t make you weak or unimportant. Sure, it’s a part of who you are, but it doesn’t define you. Y/N, you’re beautiful, perfect.”

“Sam Winchester, did you just call me beautiful?”

“A whole speech and that’s the one thing you take away from it?” Sam asks with a chuckle before he leans in to kiss you. At first, you’re shocked and you don’t know how to react. Sam’s lips move against yours and soon you lose yourself in the kiss. Sam breaks away from the kiss, leaving you breathless. Before you can say a word, Cas’ hand reaches up to turn your face towards him. “Not only is your body beautiful, Y/N, but your soul is as well,” Cas says, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you; the way we see you.” Cas’ lips capture yours and you instantly melt into the kiss. Sam begins kissing your shoulder, his hands running through your hair and along your side.

Either they’ve planned this, or there’s some sort of psychic communication going on that you’re not clued in on because their movements are in perfect sync. In one swift movement, the two men pull you so that you’re standing between them, Cas in front of you, Sam behind. You feel so small between them. They leave wet, open mouthed kisses along every inch of your exposed skin. Their hands drag over the fabric of your clothes, leaving hot trails on the skin below. The room begins to feel extremely warm and all you want to do is tear your clothes off along with Cas’ and Sam’s. “Let us love you,” Cas whispers in your right ear.

“Every inch of you,” Sam adds, whispering into your left ear. You moan your approval and they move their lips to your neck. Both of them suck, nip, lick, and kiss the skin.

“Sam,” you moan, “Castiel.” Their hands begin to remove your clothing and theirs. Before long you’re naked, sandwiched between an equally naked Sam and Cas. You can feel their muscles ripple with their every movement. They’re both strong, but their touches are gentle. They grasp and knead all of the right places on your body. One of your hands moves to grasp Sam’s shoulder, the other rests at the base of Cas’ neck. They kiss and caress you, loving every inch of your body just like they said they would.

Even though you’re completely naked, your skin gets hotter and hotter. Heat pools in your core and you can feel wetness slicking your thighs. Cas sucks one of your nipples between his teeth, nibbling lightly before smoothing it over with the flat of his tongue. Sam takes your other breast in his hand, kneading the flesh before rolling the hardened nipple between his finger and thumb.

Suddenly, their hands spin you around. Cas wraps his arms around you, holding you tightly to him as Sam slowly drops to his knees in front of you. Sam’s hands squeeze your thighs lightly as he looks up at you as if he’s asking for permission. “Sam,” you whisper as you card your fingers through his hair. He takes this as his signal and he begins to leave kisses up your thighs, avoiding that spot where you need him most. You try to roll your hips forward, but Cas’ hands prevent you. Sam runs his hands up your legs, moving one over his shoulder, then the other. The only thing holding you up is the strong, yet gentle grips of Sam and Cas. Sam’s lips move closer and closer to where you want him and you writhe in anticipation. Cas’ lips find the sensitive spot behind your ear and you can feel even more heat pooling in your core. After waiting for what seems like an eternity, Sam’s lips wrap around your clit, sucking lightly at the sensitive bud of nerves. You moan as your head falls back to rest against Cas’ shoulder.

Sam licks a stripe up your wet folds before plunging his tongue inside of you. He knows all of the right spots to hit in order to drive you crazy. You try to buck your hips again, but Cas still keeps you restrained. Sam’s lips move back to your clit and he thrusts a finger in to you. “Oh, Sam,” you moan his name again. From Cas’ movements, you can tell he’s getting frustrated that it’s Sam’s name you’re moaning instead of his. Cas kisses every inch of you that he can reach before taking your lips with his, preventing you from saying Sam’s name. Sam pumps his finger in and out of you a few times before adding a second finger. He scissors and curls them, hitting your spot perfectly as his fingers move in and out, in and out. You can feel the coil in your stomach becoming tighter and tighter before it finally snaps. Your release hits you in waves as Sam continues to pump his fingers slowly, helping you to ride out your orgasm.

Sam rises to his feet as Cas carries you to the bed. He places you so that you’re kneeling before sliding to kneel in front of you. You feel the bed shift as Sam places himself behind you. From the way you’re positioned, you’re nearly at eye level with both Sam and Cas. “See, Y/N?” Sam whispers in your ear as he brushes away a strand of hair, “Height doesn’t matter when you’re in bed.” You gasp at Sam’s words and suddenly their hands and mouths are all over your body again.

You rock your hips back and forth slowly, feeling the hardened length of both Sam and Cas with every roll of your hips. You find yourself wanting more than just the feeling of skin on skin; you want them inside of you, both of them. You want to know what it feels like to have both of these men, so strong yet so gentle, filling you up. The thought consumes you as you become putty in their hands.

Suddenly, Sam moves your hips against his so that his rock hard cock slips between your folds. You moan, Cas swallows the sound as he captures your lips with his. “So beautiful,” Sam whispers. Sam thrust his hips several times, sliding against your opening and covering himself with your juices. Before long, Sam pulls back and repositions himself behind you.

“Are you ready for us?” Cas asks, causing you to moan and nod your head. You had never imagined this, not even in your wildest fantasies; but now that it was happening, the thought of Cas and Sam, an angel and a Winchester, both inside of you at the same time was the only thing you could think about. You lift your hips as they position themselves at your entrances. They each place a hand on one of your hips and help to lower you on to them slowly. They each stretch you, making you tighter for the other. The sensation of them filling you causes you to gasp loudly.

“Are you ok?” Sam asks in a worried tone.

“Y-yes,” you say as you begin to rock your hips back and forth, practically begging them to move. Cas rests his forehead against yours and kisses you before he begins thrusting in and out. Sam kisses your shoulders and the back of your neck as he begins moving in sync with Cas. Their thrusts are slow and purposeful. You can feel them sliding past each other as they move inside you and you can’t help but to love the feeling. Your walls begin to flutter around each of them.

Power and strength underlie every movement as their muscles tighten with their oncoming climaxes. You can tell they’re trying to restrain themselves. Both Cas and Sam fight to keep their movements slow and gentle instead of becoming erratic and rough. You can feel yourself drawing towards the precipice again and this time you want to take Sam and Cas with you. “Cas,” you whisper, knowing that he wants to hear his name fall from your lips. “Sam,” you moan as you feel the coil in your stomach tightening again. You moan their names louder and louder as the knot tightens to the breaking point. “Castiel,” you shout as you feel yourself release, your walls tightening around both of them as they cum inside of you; Sam, followed by Cas. This orgasm is stronger than the first, so strong that it causes your whole body to shake as waves of pleasure roll through you. The feeling of Cas and Sam twitching and pulsing inside of you only helps to prolong your pleasure.

“Y/N,” they both whisper over and over again as they kiss your sweat coated body. They both pull out of you gently and move to lie back on the pillows, pulling you with them. You lay with Sam on one side, Cas on the other; you felt warm, and safe, and happy as you lay between them.

“It doesn’t matter what anyone says,” Sam begins before Cas takes over the sentence, “every inch of you is perfect Y/N.” You smile at their words. Hell, if this is what happens when people make fun of your height, Crowley should visit more often.


End file.
